Dean Bender
by DioLink
Summary: Dean's kidnapped at six and raised amoung the flithy cannabal Bender family.


Benders

He was beautiful, his features were so strong, his body appeared to be chizzled by gods and those eyes...those oh so luring eyes. The women couldn't help falling for him. Dean was like sweet nectar compared to the hicks in the town. Any woman was thrilled to come with him but by the end of the night, they knew what Dean's imperfection was...his hobby.

Running a sharp blade along the forearm of yet another beaufitul victim Dean threw the skin shavings into the bucket beside him, Pa liked the shavings, thought they had more flavour than the actual body. Dean didn't care, he'd shave it for him but never eat the stuff. He hated it all the same. Eating human...it was a disgusting meat. Covered with fat, some infected, some damed so much...and the taste. Dean would rather starve than eat raw human flesh.

Dropped the hunting blade beside the bucket he looked to the skinned girl. She once was pretty. Nice blonde girly locks, blue eyes, this nice tanned skin. Dean was glad he got the chance to play with her before his brothers and Pa huntered her.

"Vinny!" Dean lifted his head to the barn door, it was Pa calling for him. Standing up from the stool he strode to the door and pushed it open looking out as Pa came carrying in a brunette woman. She was well groomed and looked healthy...she was fresh meat. With a huff Dean held the door open for Pa before opening a cage door and watching her body being chucked in. "You know the routine." Pa mumbled before handing Dean the keys to lock the cage and walking off.

Dean looked to the woman, she was a cop, she looked older then him had a few wrinkles...but still pretty none the less. Kneeling at her side he pulled away her weapons and jacket, her badge and her shoes, socks and pants leaving her in nothing but a cotton shirt and bottoms. He even removed her bobby pins and hair tie. Slamming the door shut he bolted and locked it all up before returning to the deceased woman on the floor. Taking the same sharp knife he stripped it along the fat cutting it away, Pa liked human fat for gravy.

XxXxXx

"We used a computer to enhance the photo you gave us and come up with a rough apperance as to what your brother Dean might look like." The police officer spoke kindly as she sat down and handed Sam a picture of Dean, the features so realistic and clear Sam could have sworn it was the real Dean. "We're looking for him but there isn't much hope, he's been missing for a good twenty years Mr. Winchester. The likelyhood of finding him is very slim."

"Thank you." Sam spoke quietly as he tucked the picture away safely. "I understand the chances..." Standing up Sam was nearly knocked over as the head of the department rushed past him knocking his shoulder. With a hurried apology the officer continued on his way. "What's going on?" Sam asked the first officer as he looked back to her.

IiIiIi

"So apparently one of the most recent officers have gone missing." Sam began as he handed his father the picture of Dean. "Witnesses have said they heard a screeching growl before she was last spotted." Sam looked over to John. "I'm almost certain it's the same growl I heard when I was young dad."

John thumbed the picture as he looked over the features of Dean. His tongue flicking out to lick his dry lips as he almost struggled to speak. "Sam...even if we do find that officer...we might not find Dean." John looked to Sam, they had to be realistic. It was so many years ago. Dean was kidnapped when he was six. Sam had barely made it out in one piece. "I don't like it anymore than you but...don't get your hopes up."

"Dad..." Sam quickly cut in as he looked to the picture and then his father. "I don't care...if I don't find Dean but I find his killers...I'm just as happy. They took away my big brother, they destroyed our little family even more...I'm not forgiving that dad...I never will."

Setting his hand to Sam's face John smiled his signature comfort smile. "We'll find them Sam."

XxXxXx

"Vincent." Pa called for Dean as he slapped a piece of human flesh in each plate. Dean came around the corner to be greeted by a large slab of red human flesh with a large pile of human fat gravy smothered over top. "Eat up." Pa grunted before dropping a dirty fork into the flesh. Dean took his place and poked at the meat flashing his eyes over to Missy and his two idiot brothers as they inhaled their food. "What's wrong?" Pa's voice cut in as Dean looked up to him.

"Hm?" Dean grunted as if he hadn't heard his father. Pa merely gruffed out the question again and Dean shook his head. "Not feeling well, that's all." Pulling the fork from the meat he set it aside before standing up and walking off. He could hear his food being ripped apart by his family members as he walked off. It didn't matter...he could eat something later.

The heavy thud of knuckles on a door caught Dean's attention as he looked up to the front entrance. Walking towards the door he grabbed a shotgun and unlocked the door. Pulling it open he looked out to find two men standing on the doorstep. "Yeah?"

Shock enveloped both Sam and John as their eyes fell on Dean. They had followed him here in hopes of finding a cop but...here was Dean...their family...he was alive. "Dean?" Sam barely breathed.

Dean lowered his eyebrows in puzzlement. "No, there's no Dean here." He quickly responded. "Now leave before you find yourself in trouble...both of you." Shoving the door shut Dean turned around just in time to find Lee walking towards him, his big frame towering over Dean.

"Who was that Vinny?"

"Just the wind knocking some wood around." Dean lied as he set the shotgun down. A firm hand wrapped around his thigh as Dean was pressed firmly into the door, his chest and face flat.

"I think you're lying." Lee growled into Dean's neck. "That means punishment Vincent."

"Yeah well...forgive me if I don't get too excited." Dean groaned as Lee gripped his thigh even tighter. Pressing his forhead into the door he tried to ignore the thick hands moving it way to this cock where he squeezed tenderly. Dean's teeth grit tightly as he fisted his hands.

"Lee." Dean's face fell as he heard Pa's voice, it was like a song in his ears. Lee backed off and Dean moved from off of the door turning back to look at Pa. "Go out and feed the bitch. Vinny...you come with me." Dean walked past Lee with an almost smug smirk and followed Pa to the kitchen.

XxXxXx

That night was hard for Dean he couldn't get the face of those men out of his head. They held such a place with his mind and for what reason he couldn't understand. Maybe he knew them from the past? Maybe he saw them in the bars before? Whatever the case it didn't matter. Shifting on to his front he tried to bury his sleepless eyes into the dirty pillow to get some rest. It was hard though, the room was stuffy and warm.

Throwing himself on to his back he discarded the thin blanket and sat up pulling off the dirty white muscles shirt and tossing it aside, he was much too warm to rest. Lying back down he closed his eyes again enveloping himself in the cool air that spread over his perfectly formed body. Then rough fingers brushed over his skin. Dean's eyes shot open in time for Lee to cover his lips. His hefty body rested down a top Dean's...where were Lee's pants?

The older man leaned in and whispered softly in Dean's ear. "I'm going to finish what I started." His words followed by the firm grip of Lee's hands squeezing around Dean's tender cock. His eyes shutting tightly and head going back as he attempted to hold back a moan.

He hated this, he hated everything Lee did to him but he couldn't help but love it. The feelings in his body, it was so good...so warm...but in the end Dean always felt sick and dirty. Another rough stroke and Dean felt his back shiver, his hips shaking as he tried to keep them down. How he wanted to just thrust up into Lee's hand and feel the warmth again.

Opening his eyes he glared daggers at Lee. He was much bigger...and much stronger but Dean...he had many more smarts. Biting hard on Lee's hand the older man grunted in pain as he recoiled. His suprised replaced with anger as he moved both hands to Dean's neck where he wrapped them around tightly. Dean arms flung out as he tried to beat Lee off, his vision shaking and blurring as he gasped for dear air. His fists started to die as they hit against Lee's chest...he was slowly suffocating.

BAM!

Dean's body jumped at the sound as Lee's large hands loosened. He looked behind him to the door before looking at Dean. With a soft growl Lee swung a hand along Dean's jaw and got up walking out of the room. As the door shut behind Lee Dean gripped at the edge of his bed. His body struggling to turn over as he wheezed for air, coughing ever inhale.

BAM!

Another shot, Dean pulled at the edge and before he knew it, he was falling to the floor landing heavily on his skull sending a white hot pain through his spine. He felt immobile, he felt weak and when he saw the faces of the two men before...he felt relief?

"It's okay Dean, we're going to get you out of here." The young man, the brunette his words were so soft, so reassuring. He was pulled into the arms of the older man.

"Help me lift him Sam." The voice sounded do familiar...so...so perfect. It was all Dean could concentrate on as his world went black.

XxXxXx

His vision returned to a white ceiling, it was flawless not like in his home. Squinting his eyes he concentrated on the small specks counting them, just enveloping himself in the clean appearance. It was then he heard a groan in the room around him. Sitting up Dean eyes travelled about the room, to his left slept the boy from before...and his right.

"Morning Dean." The same soothing voice Dean had fallen asleep to greeted him as he looked to the elder man.

"Who are you?" Dean's voice was weak, it pained him to talk.

Smiling gently the elder man shifted forward slightly. "I'm going to tell you a story, Dean. I want you to listen very carefully."

"...yes sir."

IiIiIi

It would take sometime, but as the years continued on Dean began to fall back into the life he had known before kidnapped at six. Dad, Mom...little Sammy. He remembered them all now, he remember what it was like with just him and Sam. He was promised not to be handled like he was at the Bender's house, both violently and sexually. They would take him to therapy and the more he went the more wise ass comments he started to make. Maybe it was his way of hiding all the pain he had over those twenty years, maybe it was a barrier to protect his body from anymore abuse. Whatever the case Dean was coming back, he was home again...and in due time he would be the

same old

same old

Dean Winchester.

* * *

I read a story similar to this about the Benders and I just kinda got that inspiration to write my own. It isn't as long and doesn't have as much abuse as I planned on but it works none the less. Needless to say it isn't one of my best supernatural pieces but I'm fine with it. Review if you want but nothing negative.


End file.
